Powder Snow
by SkyChild
Summary: Zwei Monate nach Tomoes Tod ist Battosai in den Krieg zurückgekehrt. Äußerlich mag er gefühlloser den je sein... doch wie sieht es in seinem Inneren aus?


**_~*~*~   P O W D E R     S N O W   ~*~*~ _**

Written by: Lexa a.k.a. Silene (yatenshi@web.de)

        Disclaimer: RK gehört Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama und diversen anderen Leuten und Institutionen, deren Namen ich nicht kenne, auf jeden Fall nicht mir. Das Lied "Powder Snow" stammt von Pierrot, und die Textübersetzungen von Brian Stewart und Takako Sakuma.

        Spoiler: Akute Spoiler-Gefahr! Die Story spielt während der Bakumatsu, kurz nach Tomoes Tod... wer also Tomoe bzw. die Bände 19 bis 21 des Mangas bzw. die OVAs nicht kennt und sich die Spannung erhalten will, dem rate ich dringend davon ab, diese Story zu lesen... außerdem würdet ihr dann wohl eh nicht durchblicken ^^

        Author's Note: Weiii, ich _liebe_ dieses Lied! Es ist einfach so genial... man kann förmlich den Schnee wirbeln hören! Und der Text... als ich die Lyrics (bzw. die Übersetzung) gelesen habe, sprang mir der Zusammenhang zu RK praktisch ins Gesicht! Wenn die Inspiration beißt, muss man gehorchen, also habe ich mich hingesetzt und ne Songfic dazu verfasst... Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!!!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

///Kanashisugiru hodo itami no nai  
Owari ga mata kiteshimatta///

_(__Again pitifully   
__here comes a painless end.)___

        Kalt wirbelte der Schnee durch die Nacht, tanzte auf den Schwingen des eisigen Windes und hüllte die Stadt in seine weiße Umarmung. Wie ein reiner Schleier verhüllte er auch das Blut, dass sich in Pfützen in der dunklen Gasse sammelte, dass an den Wänden klebte und auch den befleckte, der es vergossen hatte.

        Battosai stand da und starrte mit gleichgültigen Augen auf seine letzten Opfer, deren blutüberströmte Leichen jetzt ebenfalls vom Schnee bedeckt wurden, während sich die Flocken auf seiner Kleidung und seinem roten Haar niederließen. Die Männer hatten nicht einmal mehr die Zeit gehabt, zu schreien, als der Tod sie einholte. Rasch und schmerzlos waren sie gestorben, ohne auch nur Reue, Trauer oder Angst spüren zu können.

        Battosai hatte seine Fähigkeit zu töten perfektioniert. Keines seiner Opfer musste leiden, wenn es schon das Unglück hatte, ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Das war die letzte und einzige Gnade, die Battosai seinen Gegner erweisen konnte, neben einem lautlos geflüsterten Gebet für ihre Seelen *. 

        Nachdem er wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht war, um die Pflicht eines Leibwächters aufzunehmen, hatte er jegliches Mitleid, jegliche Gefühle aus seinem Herzen verbannt, genauso wie die Wut, die ihn als Attentäter so oft überkommen hatte. Er konnte und würde sich solche Emotionen nicht mehr leisten.

///Nani ga boku wo kousaseru no darou  
Jigoku e mata chikazuiteiku///

_(__What makes me do this ?___

_Coming closer to hell again)_

        Battosais Augen mochten gleichgültig sein, aber sein Herz war es nicht. So sehr er auch versuchte, alle Gefühlsregungen zu unterdrücken, zu verjagen, weit von sich wegzuschieben... eine kleine Stimme in einem Winkel seine Seele drängte sich bei jedem neuen Mord in sein Bewusstsein, jedes Mal, wenn er einen Menschen töten musste. 

        Auch wenn er nicht mehr als Attentäter in den Schatten auf seine Opfer lauerte und von dort als Himmlische Gerechtigkeit ihre Leben beendete, so änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass jeder Tropfen Blut, den er vergoss, seine Seele befleckte und ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Jeder neue Mord ließ seine Seele ein wenig mehr abgleiten, jeder Tod, den er verursachte, brachte ihn ein wenig näher an den Rand der Dunkelheit.

        Das dunkle Erbe des Attentäters... er tötete, um zu überleben, um für diese neue Ära zu kämpfen... aber die Flamme hinter dieser Überzeugung war kleiner geworden. Einst hatte er geglaubt, nur mit seinem Schwert die Schwachen beschützen und eine Ära erkämpfen zu können, die für alle Gleichheit und Freiheit bedeutete. Aber er hatte erkennen müssen, dass er allein dazu nicht in der Lage war- war er doch nicht einmal fähig gewesen, die zu beschützen, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte... 

        Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich eigentlich freiwillig selbst zerstörte, warum er bereit war, Menschen zu töten, wenn es ihm nichts als Leid und eine zerrissene Seele brachte. Aber er hatte geschworen, dieser neuen Zeit auf die Beine zu helfen, und dafür würde er weiter kämpfen. Battosai hatte auf schmerzliche Art erfahren müssen, dass kein Mensch seine Gefühle völlig ausschalten kann. 

        Irgendwann kommen die unterdrückten Emotionen zurück, schlagen wie eine Welle aus ätzender Säure über der Seele zusammen und zerfressen das Herz... dieses Schicksal würde ihn erwarten. Vielleicht ein wenig später, da er sich nicht mehr vom impulsiven Zorn des Attentäters leiten ließ, aber über kurz oder lang war dieses Los unvermeidlich- jeder Tod, das wusste er, zog ihn ein Stückchen tiefer hinab in die Hölle.

///Kimi wo mitsuketa kisetsu wa masshirona yuki ni tsutsumarete  
Kajikanda karada wo atatameatta ne  
Itsuka kuru wakare no kage de///

                   _(__The season I found you is surrounded by pure white snow,___

_We warmed each other's bodies numb with the cold _

_in the shadow of a parting that was to someday come.)_

        Auf dem Rückweg zur Herberge blieb er stehen und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Weiche, weiße Flocken schwebten herab, hüllten ihn und seine Umgebung in einen Mantel aus reiner, weißer Kälte. Schnee.

        Etwas in seinem Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schnee. Warum ausgerechnet heute, da seine Gefühle sowieso schon aufgewühlt waren... Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und sofort war der Schnee befleckt mit Blut, seinem eigenen und dem seiner Liebsten...

        Er roch wieder den Duft weißer Pflaume, der ihn zu spät gewarnt hatte, dass sie in der Nähe war, spürte wieder den Widerstand, als sich sein Schwert durch ihren Körper und den seines Gegners bohrte, weil sie sich vor ihn geworfen hatte, fühlte wieder den seelenzerreißenden Schmerz und die pechschwarze Verzweiflung, die in diesem Moment durch sein Herz getobt waren... 

        Er sah wieder ihr Gesicht, als sie blutüberströmt in seinen Armen lag, sah, wie sich ihre Lippen zu seinem sanften Lächeln verzogen und wie sich ihre Brust zum letzten Mal hob und senkte... Er sah wieder ihre Augen, dunkel und endlos... 

        Das war zuviel. So sehr er es versuchte, die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht mehr wegschieben, sie drangen mit ganzer Macht auf ihn ein. 

        Ihre erste Begegnung, der flüchtige Blick in der Schenke... dann das Wiedersehen im Regen, im Regen aus Blut, den er fallen ließ, das Blut auf ihren Wangen, ihren Händen, ihrer Kleidung... ihre Worte und der Ausdruck ihrer undurchdringlich schwarzen Augen... 

        Wie er sie fast getötet hätte, als sie sich ihm im Schlaf näherte... Ihre beruhigenden Worte, ihre herzerwärmenden Gesten, die seine Seele wieder geeint hatten... Die ungewohnten Gefühle von Vertrauen und Ruhe in seinem Inneren, die er glaubte schon vergessen zu haben... ihre erste Umarmung in jenem Häuschen in Otsu, als sie sich an seiner Brust ausweinte...

        Sie beide waren sich ähnlich gewesen, kühl und misstrauisch, mit Narben auf den dunklen Seelen. War es Schicksal gewesen, dass sie sich begegnet waren, dass zwei düstere Herzen genau denjenigen fanden, der ihnen ihr verlorenes Glück zurückgeben konnte? 

        Er hatte es von Anfang an geahnt, dass dieses Glück in Otsu, mit ihr, nicht von langer Dauer sein konnte. 

        Nein, ein blutiger Attentäter wie er verdiente solches Glück, solchen Frieden nicht, und vor allem verdiente er keine solche Frau. Eine Frau, die trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer zurückhaltenden, kühlen Art in der Lage gewesen war, ihn vom Pfad in die Hölle abzubringen, ihn vom Tod wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzuholen und vom bloßen Existieren zum wahren Leben zu bringen. 

        Auch sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde... wenn die Männer, die sie ursprünglich zu ihm geschickt hatten, von ihrem Verrat erfuhren... dass sie sich in den verliebt hatte, der ihr schlimmster Feind sein sollte... 

  
        Dieser Schatten der Trennung hatte stets über ihnen gelegen, aber keinen von beiden hatte gestört. Es würde nicht lange andauern, und es würde nichts als Schmerz bringen, aber das war gleichgültig. Alles war, zählte, war ihre Begegnung, dass sie sich gefunden hatten. 

Alles was zählte war sie... 

         „Tomoe..."

///Motto furitsumotte kono me wo tsubushite miugoki motorenai kurai ni  
Kasukani warau kimi no omokage ga omoidasenaku naru made///

_(__Bury me deeper, close these eyes, until I can't move at all___

_Until I no longer remember visions of you laughing softly.)_

        Battosai lehnte sich gegen die kalte Hauswand, schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, die Erinnerungen zu verjagen, aber vergeblich. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Tomoes Gestalt im Schnee stehen zu sehen, und er riss die Augen auf, aber natürlich war sie nicht da.

        Wurde er langsam wieder verrückt? Und wenn, war es nicht egal? Er würde alles geben, wenn er seine Tat ungeschehen machen könnte, sein Leben, seine Seele... aber wie sollte er eine Seele und ein Leben geben, das er schon lange verloren hatte? Eine Seele, die zerrissen war zwischen der Dunkelheit eines Mörders und dem letzten Funken Licht, der verzweifelt versuchte zu überleben. Ein Leben, das in dem Moment bedeutungslos geworden war, als Tomoe ihr Leben für das seine eingetauscht hatte, als sie sich, um ihn zu schützen, dem Tode ergab. 

        Ihr lächelndes Gesicht tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Hände, um dieses unerträgliche, sanfte Lächeln nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er hatte ihr Lächeln geliebt, aber jetzt hasste er es, denn der Schmerz, der mit der Erinnerung an dieses Lächeln zurückkam, zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz.

        Herz? Hatte er so etwas überhaupt? Sollte er nicht ein herzloses, kaltblütiges Monster sein, so wie alle Welt ihn sah, so wie sie ihn sehen sollten? Nein, der Schmerz in seiner Brust zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er ein Herz haben musste, denn sonst müsste er nicht so leiden!

        Mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, glitt er an der kalten, rauen Oberfläche nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Es war dumm und leichtsinnig, hier zu sitzen, noch dazu in diesem Zustand seelischer Aufgewühltheit, aber er war nicht in der Lage, aufzustehen. Die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz lähmten seinen Körper, und er sehnte sich danach, einfach in der Erde zu versinken, zu Stein zu werden, zu empfindungslosem, kaltem Stein, nur um dieses Leid nicht mehr zu spüren... 

        Und Tomoes Lächeln blieb vor seinen Augen...

///Fueta kizuato wo nagamenagara  
Ochita jibun ni yoishireru no darou///

_(__Looking at the growing number of scars,___

_I wonder if I will be taken with my degraded self?)_

        Battosai wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, zur Herberge zurückzukehren. Aber als im Morgengrauen die dunkle Silhouette des Hauses vor ihm auftauchte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den weiten Weg bis hierher wohl wie im Trance zurückgelegt haben musste.

        Lautlos huschte er die Treppe hinauf und begab sich in sein Zimmer, um ja niemandem zu begegnen. Er hätte jetzt keine menschliche Gegenwart ertragen. Mit Ausnahme von einer... und dieser Mensch war tot. 

        Die Gefühle tobten noch immer in seinem Inneren, aber zumindest waren sie jetzt nicht mehr so deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen wie vorher. Doch er wusste, dass es nur einer kurzen Begegnung mit irgendjemandem bedurfte, um seine mühsam aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung wieder zum Einsturz zu bringen. 

        Als er sich seiner schneedurchweichten Kleidung entledigte, fiel sein Blick auf die zahlreichen Narben, die seinen Körper übersäten. Nicht wenige davon stammten von jenem schicksalhaften Tag in Otsu, von jenem Gefecht im Schnee, in dem er den Menschen getötet hatte, für den er ohne zu zögern gestorben wäre. Und natürlich jene kreuzförmigen Narben auf seiner linken Wange, die von den zwei Menschen verursacht worden waren, die sein Schicksal und sein Gesicht für immer gezeichnet hatten... Kiyosato Akira und Tomoe Yukishiro. 

        Diese Narbe war für ihn das Zeichen seiner Trauer und auch das Mal seines Schwurs, den er Tomoe geleistet hatte. In der neuen Ära, nach dem Ende des Krieges, würde er nie wieder töten- nie wieder! Während er mit dem Finger gedankenverloren die Linien dieser noch frischen Narbe nachzog, fragte er sich, ob sie wohl jemals etwas anderes als Schmerz für ihn bedeuten würde.

        Sie schmerzte oft, besonders wenn Erinnerungen an Tomoe ihn heimsuchten, und im Moment war der Schmerz so stark, als hätte ihr Dolch gerade erst in seine Wange geschnitten.

Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals verblassen würde, oder ob dieses Zeichen des Leides für immer auf seinem Gesicht prangen und ihn an seine Taten erinnern würde, wann immer er in den Spiegel sah. Aber wollte er eigentlich, dass sie verblasste?

        Nein. Diese Narbe würde seine Nemesis sein, Tomoes Zeichen, und sollte nicht eher verblassen, bis er für seine Verbrechen gebüßt hatte... wenn es überhaupt etwas wie Buße für einen wie ihn geben konnte. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, jemandem wie ihm zu vergeben.

        Aber bis zum dem Tage, an dem Tomoe ihm vergab, an dem seine Schuld abgetragen war- auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass dieser Tag jemals kommen würde- sollte diese Narbe bleiben und ihn immer daran erinnern, wegen wem er noch lebte... und warum.

///Kimi wo mitsuketa kisetsu wa masshirona yuki ni tsutsumarete  
Otagai no kodoku wo nagusameatta ne  
Eien wa akirameteitakedo///

_(__The season I found you is surrounded by pure white snow,___

_We consoled each other through our loneliness.___

_We gave up on forever but...)  
  
_

        Niemand außer Katsura wusste, wie Tomoe gestorben war, und Kenshin wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn auch er es nicht gewusst hätte. Niemand sollte je davon erfahren. Und niemandem würde er je davon erzählen. Denn nie wieder würde er jemandem so sehr  vertrauen, dass er sein schrecklichstes Geheimnis lüftete. Er würde nie wieder vertrauen. Er würde sein Leben lang einsam sein. Das war sein Schicksal. Glück verdiente er nicht. So einfach war das.

        Tomoe hatte seine Einsamkeit gelindert, aber an jenem Tag im Schnee war diese Einsamkeit doppelt so stark zurückgekehrt. 

        Schnee... genau wie seine Narbe würde auch Schnee ihn alljährlich an seine Frau erinnern und daran, wie sie von dem getötet wurde, den sie schützen wollte. 

        Er erinnerte sich an den Eheschwur. Er und Tomoe hatten sich das Versprechen der Ewigkeit gegeben, und sie hatte ihn gelehrt, dass die Ewigkeit eine verdammt kurze Zeit war. Diese Ewigkeit... im Grunde war ihnen klar gewesen, dass es nicht wahr werden konnte. Aber dieser Schwur der Ewigkeit war der einzige Teil des Eheversprechens gewesen, bei dem Kenshin sich sicher war, dass er ihn nicht würde halten können. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde. Nie jedoch hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie es sein würde, die das Versprechen der Ewigkeit brach. 

        Sonst jedoch... war dieses Versprechen für ihn von Anfang an mehr als nur Tarnung gewesen. Denn er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Gefühle für sie entwickelt, die ein Attentäter nicht haben sollte... und nie wieder würde er so etwas fühlen.

        Nie wieder würde er sich erlauben, jemand anderem so nahe zu kommen wie Tomoe, niemand anderem würde er je so vertrauen wie ihr. Denn Vertrauen brachte den Tod... entweder ihm oder der Person, die er liebte. Das würde er nicht noch einmal zulassen.

        Nie wieder....

///Motto furitsumotte kono me wo tsubushite miugoki motorenai kurai ni  
Chi no kayowanai kaibutsu wa kokode tada sakebitsuzukeru kara  
Motto nikumikitte sonzai wo semete kimi no nakade ikiteikasete  
Eguritorareta omoide wa itsuka konayuki no youni toketeyuku///

_(__Bury me deeper, close these eyes, until I can't move at all___

_Because this cold blooded beast will just continue to scream here._

_Hate me utterly, let me continue to live on inside of you._

_Someday this gouged out memory will melt like the powder snow.)_

        Battosai sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Schnee lautlos und sacht auf Kioto niedersank. Das Blut, das in den Straßen vergossen wurde, war nun durch eine reine weiße Decke verborgen, die im Morgenlicht bläulich schimmerte.

        Er hatte Tomoe geschworen, nach Beginn der neuen Ära nie wieder zu töten... aber war das so einfach? Würde die Seele des Attentäters in ihm so einfach Ruhe geben? Würde die Vergangenheit einfach so verschwinden?

        Nein. Kenshin spürte mit schmerzlicher Klarheit, dass ‚Battosai' in seinem Inneren lebte und für immer leben würde. Er würde immer auf Blut aus sein und ein friedliches Leben- sofern es so etwas für ihn geben würde, und sofern er den Anbruch der neuen Ära überhaupt erlebte- aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuen. Für immer würde der Attentäter in ihm toben. Kenshin und Battosai waren die zwei Seiten einer Medaille, und nach so vielen Jahren des Tötens würde er nicht einfach damit aufhören können. 

        Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Blut eine Droge sein konnte, von der man schwer wieder loskam.... er hatte schon viele gesehen, die der Farbe und dem Geruch von Blut nicht entkommen konnten und immer weiter töteten, ohne Sinn, ohne Verstand... würde er auch so enden?

        Kenshin schwor sich in diesem Moment, den Attentäter im Zaum zu halten. Er würde das Versprechen Tomoe gegenüber halten. Er würde ihr Geschenk des Lebens nicht dadurch besudeln, dass er wieder Blut vergoss. 

        _Tomoe... sicher bist du dort oben irgendwo, im Himmel. Was denkst du jetzt über mich? Ist deine Liebe Hass gewichen, weil ich dich getötet habe? Dein Verlobter starb durch meine Klinge, und du folgtest seinem Pfad. Bist du jetzt glücklich, bei ihm? Ich wünsche euch im nächsten Leben das Glück, dass ich dir nicht geben konnte, dass ich dir genommen habe... _

        _Vermutlich hasst du mich jetzt. Immerhin habe ich dein Leben zerstört, indem ich erst deinen Verlobten tötete und dann dich. Was solltest du anderes für mich fühlen als Hass? Aber wenn dem so ist, dann hasse mich weiter... und vergiss mich nicht. _

        _Und vielleicht wird mein Schmerz auch eines Tages schmelzen wie der Schnee. Aber eins weiß ich genau- dich, Tomoe, werde ich niemals vergessen... niemals._

                                                                    Ende

* Ano... weiß nicht, ob das korrekt ist. Als Attentäter hat Battosai immer gebetet, dass seine Opfer Glück im nächsten Leben finden mögen. Ob er es als Leibwächter auch noch tut, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich nehms einfach mal an, aber wenn irgendeiner von euch was genaueres drüber weiß sagt es mir!!!  
   
  
    
   
 


End file.
